Rêves de demi lune
by Tagada
Summary: Rémus, Tonks et Sirius lors d'une nuit de demi lune... suite des Amoureux des livres et tjr trad. de Queriusole Chap 4 en ligne!
1. Chapter 1

**Rêves de demi-lune**

**Disclaimer** : Si j'étais JK Rowling et que les persos de Harry Potter m'appartenaient, Rémus aurait clairement dit à Tonks qu'il l'aimait, Harry aurait eu autre chose à faire que de tomber amoureux de Ginny (ben oui, ds ma petite tête à moi, c du côté de hermione qu'il aurait été voir, et please évitez de me balancer des tomates hein, chacun sa conception des choses! et oui je sais que ça n'arrivera pas ds les livres et blabla...) et Snape serait le roi de l'univers mouah ahaha !

Tout ça pour dire que visiblement, rien ne m'appartient, ni même l'histoire que vous allez lire puisqu'il s'agit de la traduction d'une fic de Queriusole, que je vous invite tous, vous fan du couple Rémus/Tonks, à vénérer comme il se doit!

**Petit mot de la traductrice, bien bavarde... **Désolée pour l'attente ms comme promis voici donc le début de la seconde histoire de toute une série créée par Queriusole, le reste viendra aussi, je ne sais pas encore à quel rythme, ms il y aura bien une suite, c'est promis!

**Résumé** : Lupin, Tonks et Sirius lors d'une nuit de de demi-lune….

_Chap1_

Il était tard dans la soirée lorsque Tonks entra au numéro 12, Grimmauld Place en trébuchant, cognant du même coup magistralement son genou sur le porte-parapluie en forme de troll. Elle ferma ses yeux en les plissant très fort, regrettant vivement de ne pouvoir faire la même chose avec ses oreilles. A la place, elle se contenta de masser ses temples.

« Saleté de sang-mêlé ! espèce d'anomalité au physique changeant ! »

« Moi qui pensais être le seul à avoir droit à pareil qualificatif... » fit remarquer Rémus Lupin à Sirius Black, tandis que les deux hommes, tous deux en robe de chambre, se précipitaient vers le portrait. Ils voulaient éviter que les Weasley ne soient dérangés si tard dans la nuit, ou plutôt, si tôt dans la matinée.

« Tu vas devoir partager ce titre avec Tonks, » murmura Sirius. Il tira fermement sur les rideaux puis se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était toujours en train de masser ses temples. Ses yeux étaient aussi roses que ses cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici si tard, Tonks, demanda Lupin en avançant vers elle. Si j'avais su que vous viendriez je serais resté éveillé. »

Tonks, pour toute réponse, baîlla la bouche grande ouverte, tout en essayant de s'expliquer.

« En anglais s'il te plaît, Tonks » l'encouragea Sirius.

« Désolée, cousin. » Tonks hocha la tête et mis une main sur l'épaule de Lupin pour se remettre debout, avant de continuer. « J'ai travaillée tard sur des dossiers concernant les localisations possibles de Mangemorts. Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de laisser ça au Ministère une fois les informations rassemblées. J'ai donc pensé que je les ramènerais ici. »

Tonks tira sur un un parchemin, sous sa robe et évita de justesse de flanquer un coup sur le nez de Lupin en tendant le rouleau à Sirius. « Tiens, voilà les dossiers, je vais retourner chez moi maintenant. »

Tonks cligna des yeux et émit un autre baillement très peu féminin.

« Il vaut mieux que tu passes la nuit ici Tonks. Ta mère ne me le pardonnerait pas si elle savait que je t'ai laissé partir à moitié endormie » lui dit Sirius. « Hum, je ne peux pas te mettre dans la chambre de Ginny, tu vas surement trébucher sur quelque chose et la réveiller. Oh, tant pis, elle ne va pas en mourir »

«Vous pouvez prendre ma chambre, Tonks » proposa Lupin.

Sirius n'avait pas tort, Tonks n'était surement pas du genre à se glisser dans les draps sans un bruit.

« Lunard, bien que je ne doute pas que tu te comportes comme un vrai gentleman, je ne pense pas que…. » commença Sirius.

« Quant à moi je partagerai ta chambre pour cette nuit, Sirius. A moins que tu n'attendes une autre visite d'Emmeline ? » demanda Lupin.

Tonks cligna des yeux à cette remarque. « Emmeline Vance ? Et depuis quand tous les deux vous… »

« Nous trouvons simplement tous les deux plus simple de refaire connaissance dans le cadre plus privé de ma chambre, lorsqu'elle vient me rendre visite. » Sur ces mots, un large sourire vint illuminer le visage de Sirius. Puis il fronça les sourcils. « De plus, c'était avant l'invasion des Weasley. »

Sirius laissa échapper un soupir de regret, puis se tourna vers Lupin et dit « Tu ferais mieux de prendre ton propre oreiller. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller mettre ceci à l'abri. »

« Venez Tonks, non, par ici, là c'est le vestiaire. » dit Lupin en la guidant dans les escaliers jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lupin ouvrit une porte, et Tonks trouva assez d'énergie pour regarder autour d'elle. La chambre de Rémus avait ce même air mélancolique qui emplissait le reste de la demeure, mais le caractère ordonné et impeccable de la chambre était plus que visible. Un vieux phonographe Moldu était posé sur une table, dans un coin, des livres étaient soigneusement rangés sur leurs étagères, et sur le bureau on pouvait voir trois piles bien ordonnées de parchemin.

« Mince alors, vous êtes un maniac de la propreté, non ? »

« J'aime avoir une vie ordonnée et rangée » acquiesça Rémus, en ouvrant un tiroir.

Tonks se dirigea vers le lit, qui était refait impeccablement, et posa sa baguette sur la table de nuit. Elle leva un coin du couvre-lit et, en constatant que les draps étaient bordés à la perfection, elle émit un sifflement.

« Ma mère tuerait pour avoir un lit aussi bien refait ! » Elle se tourna vers son hôte, et, tout en se frottant les yeux, elle demanda : « Mince alors ! Rémus, êtes-vous sur de me vouloir dans vos draps ? »

Lupin resta fixé sur le tiroir de sa commode, dont il sortit un t-shirt pour Tonks. Il n'allait certainement pas la laisser voir la rougeur qui était montée à son visage, son commentaire ayant conjuré dans sa tête une image saisissante de réalisme. Il ignora donc sa remarque.

« J'ai bien peurde ne pouvoir vous offrirqu'un t-shirt, mais il devrait être assez long sur vous. »

Il se tourna et vit que Tonks avait déjà oté ses chaussures et s'était laissé tombée en arrière sur le lit, tout en se tortillant pour trouver une position confortable.

« Mmm, lit bon, ms sommeil encore mieux. »

« Allons, enlevez votre robe. » lui dit Rémus tout en la soulevant comme une poupée de chiffon, puis il l'aida à ôter sa robe d'employée du Ministère, découvrant une simple chemise et un pantalon noir, sa tenue habituelle d'Aurore. Elle laissa tomber sa robe sur le sol, mais Rémus la ramassa et la plia soigneusement avant de la déposer sur une chaise.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, les cheveux de Tonks étaient désormais courts et bruns, mais avec une frange lui tombant sur le front. Elle avait ses bras autour d'un oreiller, et était en train d'y enfouir son nez en disant « Hum, qu'il sent bon cet oreiller ! »

« Tonks, allons, vous n'allez pas bien dormir si vous restez dans ces vêtements : prenez ce t-shirt et allez vous changer. Cette porte dans le coin donne sur la salle de bain. »

Lupin lui vit entrouvrir un œil ensommeilé et elle le regarda. « Je parie que vous étiez un préfet. »

Mais elle lui arracha le t-shirt des mains et l'enroula autour de son cou. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle était en train de se débattre avec son pantalon, essayant de le retirer.

« Tonks, faites attenti…. »

« Oof ! Je vais bien. » Une voix étouffée lui parvint de l'autre côté du lit, où Tonks avait dégringolé sur le sol.

Lupin s'allongea sur le lit, essayant d'évaluer la situation de son invitée, mais vit que Tonks était en train d'envoyer valser son pantalon à coup de pied tout en remuant son postèrieur. Il posa un coude sous son menton : imaginez ça, des sous-vêtements masculins, et de couleur orange!

Tonks se dirigea à quatre pattes sur le sol vers la porte que Lupin lui avait indiquée, mais s'arrêta à mi-chemin pour jeter un regard derrière elle : « Rémus, vous étiez en train de regarder mon derrière ? »

« Absolument »

« Oh très bien. Contente de voir que je n'ai pas rêvé. » lui répondit Tonks tout en s'agenouillant devant la porte de la salle de bain. Elle tira sur la poignée, mais son poids ouvrit grand la porte et elle se retrouva propulsée « Oups »

Lupin se remit debout et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais entendit le clic du loquet. Bon timing, pensa t'il. Il ramassa le pantalon qu'elle avait laissé par terre et entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir ; puis, la chemise de la jeune femme vint atterir pile sur son visage.

« Ca vous apprendra à regarder. »

« Je vaisconsidérer ceci comme ma juste punition. » répondit Lupin, tout en pliant les vêtements de la jeune femme, avant de les poser soigneusement sur la même chaise que sa robe.

Il entendit à nouveau la porte de la salle de bain,mais cette fois, seule le bras nu de Tonks était visible, tandis qu'elle accrochait son soutien-gorge couleur citrouille sur la poignée. Il pouvait entendre sa voix, étouffée par la porte, lui dire : « Vous avez besoin de plus de couleur pour égayer votre chambre. »

« Je prèfère les couleurs neutres, merci. » Lupin remua la tete, et tendit la main en direction de son soutien gorge.

« Vraiment ? alors pourquoi étiez vous en train de regarder mes fe … »

« D'un autre coté, je vous en prie, mettez de la couleur dans ma vie, » dit Lupin, fermement résolu à laisser l'article de lingerie à sa place.

Un grand silence se fit.Lupin n'entendait aucun bruit pouvant indiquer qu'elle était tombée la tête la première dans les toilettes, il décida donc de défaire les draps. Si elle n'était pas sortie dans la minute, il avait bien l'attention d'aller voir par lui même. Il s'attendait tout à fait à trouver Tonks installée dans la baignoire pour y dormir.

Finalement, Tonks sortit de la salle de bain en baîllant et en s'étirant comme un chat. Avec sa petite taille, le t-shirt de Rémus lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Tonks ouvrit ses yeux noirs et émit un cri perçant : « Au lit ! »

Elle prit son élan et, avec une grace presque féline, elle plongea élégamment en direction du lit. Elle se glissa avec efficacité sous les couvertures, blottit sa tête sur l'un des oreillers et laissa échapper un soupir satisfait tout en encerclant de ses bras l'autre oreiller.

« Tonks ? Tonks, ne vous endormez pas tout de suite, j'ai besoin de cet oreiller !» lui dit Lupin tout en tendant le bras en direction de l'oreiller qu'elle serrait contre elle.

Elle se mit à grogner et essaya même de le mordre. Le mordre lui, le loup-garou !

« Estimez vous heureuse qu'il n'y ait qu'une demi-lune !» grommela Lupin. Mais un léger sourire vint naitre sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Tonks sourire dans son sommeil, apparemment heureuse de dormir dans ses draps.

« Faites de beaux rêves Tonks » murmura Lupin en sortant de la chambre. Il lança un sort sur la porteafin que Kreattur ne viennent pas l'ennuyer et prit la direction de la chambre de Sirius. Ce dernier avait « séparé » le lit pour créer deux lits jumeaux, rappellant à Rémus leur dortoir à Poudlard.

Sirius était déjà endormi, à en juger par le léger ronflement qu'il émettait. Sa tête reposait sur deux oreillers bien rembourrés, tandis qu'il n'y en avait aucun sur l'autre lit.

Lupin n'eut pas le moindre scrupule à tirer un des oreillers de sous la tête de son ami, et il s'installa pour dormir.

« Eh ! » dit Sirius, ayant était réveillé lorsque sa tête était descendue d'un étage. « Lunard, je t'ai dit d'amener ton propre oreiller. »

« Ta chère cousine a pris mes deux oreillers en otage, mais vas-y Patmol, je te défie d'aller en reprendre un. »

« Je parie qu'elle t'a grogné dessus. Elle faisait toujours ça quand elle était plus petite. » Sirius laissa échapper un baîllement. « Dommage que cette nuit ne soit qu'une demi-lune, tu aurais pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Bonne nuit. »

_Voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois, mais le 2e chapitre est presque terminé et devrait suivre dans les prochaines semaines... En attendant vos commentaires comme vos critiques seront les bienvenus, alors merci de laisser des reviews, ça fait tjr plaisir! ( d'ailleurs, les compliments et autres éloges seront chaudement accueillis! ben oui, ça fé encore plus plaisir! lol)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Rêves de demi lune **

**Chap 2**

_**La sorcière qui sommeillait en elle**_

La lune à demi pleine brillait à travers la fenêtre, déposant sa lumière sur la jeune Aurore endormie. Nympadora Tonks, qui dormait dans le lit de Lupin, étreignait un oreiller. Elle avait bien conscience qu'une partie de son bien-être venait du fait d'avoir enfin accès à l'habitat du loup-garou. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Lupin la considérait bel et bien comme une femme, c'était clair ; la question était maintenant de savoir si il la considérait comme une femme dont il pouvait avoir envie.

Cette pensée traversa son subconscient et infiltra ses rêves…

Elle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour jeter un coup d'oeil à sa cible. L'homme était seul, et son attention totalement focalisée sur le livre qu'il était en train de lire. C'était le moment idéal pour tester une nouvelle apparence. Mais qui devait-elle être ? Tonks avait le pouvoir de devenir le fantasme de n'importe quel homme, songeait-elle. Elle devait simplement choisir la bonne image à projeter.

L'homme avait des goûts raffinés, bien que sa pauvreté ne lui permette pas de profiter des choses les plus luxueuses. Peut-être devait-elle arborer un air plus classique et plus chic ? Mais, oui, c'était ça l'idée ! Un physique distingué et débordant de féminité! Elle fronça son visage et changea d'apparence. Voilà qui devrait attirer son attention !

Avec un brusque mouvement de tête, Tonks avança, déterminée. Elle était ravie de sa démarche élégante, et soulagée de ne pas trébucher. Elle devait être l'incarnation même de la féminité.

« Qu'est ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fabrique dans un endroit aussi morbide ? » lui demanda Lupin avec un léger sourire en l'apercevant, même s'il avait à peine levé la tête de son livre.

Elle esquissa un petit sourire satisfait et s'approcha, bien qu'elle eût préféré captiver toute entière son attention. Il tendit une main vers elle, comme pour la toucher. Il semblait mettre une éternité, encore quelques centimètres et il commença… à lui gratter la tête ?

« D'où viens-tu, jeune fille ? » poursuivit Lupin, sans même détacher son regard du livre, tandis que ses doigts s'étaient insinués dans les cheveux de la métamorphomage.

Tonks essaya bien de parler, mais ne réussit à émettre qu'un jappement. Elle s'arrêta net, surprise, et s'éloigna, remarquant enfin qu'elle n'avait plus deux jambes, mais quatre pattes. Et quelle était donc cette chose, derrière elle, qui frétillait ?

Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre obscurcie, et ce qui s'y refléta la laissa muette. Elle détala à toute allure vers l'entrée, pour essayer de retrouver ses esprits, et entra en collision avec un gros chien noir.

« Vraiment, Tonks, un caniche ? » Son cousin Sirius était sous sa forme canine, Sniffle, mais il semblait tout de même pouvoir parler. « Et avec un pelage pareil, blanc de surcroît… Cela dit, je dois bien reconnaître que la coiffure est impeccable… »

Tonks jeta un coup d'oeil à son pelage, et remua la truffe. Elle n'était plus qu'une caricature de caniche, et ne pouvait toujours pas former le moindre mot.

« Allez, essaye encore, Tonks, tu peux le faire ! » l'encouragea Sniffle. « Peut-être que tu devrais choisir quelque chose de moins sophistiqué. Lunard est quelqu'un de très simple, après tout. Sois simplement toi-même. »

Tonks ferma les yeux et essaya de nouveau. Sniffle acquiesça de la tête et d'un coup de museau, la poussa à rejoindre la pièce.

Tonks entra silencieusement, mais avec sa bonne humeur habituelle. Cette fois, Lupin posa son livre, et lui sourit avec bienveillance.

« Tu voulais un peu de compagnie ? » lui demanda Lupin, tout en surveillant du regard ses mouvements.

Tonks cligna des yeux, satisfaite d'avoir enfin toute l'attention du professeur. Dans sa joie, elle ne remarqua même pas que sa nouvelle apparence comportait encore quelques anomalies.

« Allez, viens là, voilà », dit Lupin en la prenant sur ses genoux. Puis il reprit son livre. Mais une de ses mains massait légèrement ses épaules, et elle laissa échapper un soupir. Puis, de nouveau, elle aperçut son reflet dans la vitre.

Rémus Lupin était en train de lire un livre, assis dans un fauteuil, tout en caressant le jeune chiot noir et blanc qui se trouvait sur ses genoux.

« Ca, c'est le pompon! Mon moi inconscient est un Corgi écossais ! »

Alors, Tonks, sous sa forme de Corgi, se pelotonna contre le corps chaud du professeur. Elle ferma les yeux pour mieux apprécier le rythme apaisant de ses caresses.

Tonks se réveilla soudainement, réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve. Puis, avec un sourire, elle se blottit de nouveau contre son oreiller. Le Lupin dont elle avait rêvé avait des mains formidables. Il faudrait qu'elle teste celles du véritable Lupin...

_**Voilou, fini pour ce chapitre, restent encore les rêves de Lupin et de Sirius pour conclure "Rêves de demi-lune", dont la suite sera également traduite, mais bon, pour l'instant attendez vous à trouver le chap3 en ligne d'ici une ou deux semaines!**_

_**Bisous à tous, et par pitié (oui, je sais, je suis pathétique et je supplie... lol) laissez des reviews, les commentaires constructifs sont tjr utiles, et les messages d'adoration dédiés à l'autrice ne sont pas refusés non plus! (et comment ça, autrice, ça existe pas, pfffff ben auteuse si ça vs plait, moi je suis inventrice de mots, toc!)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rêves de demi-lune**

**Chap3**

_Et op, un autre chapitre un! J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire! Moi je l'adore tout particulièrement, mais bon, dès qu'on parle de Rémus de ttes façons… lol disons que mon objectivité n'est pas très euh, objective…_

_Bref bonne lecture à tous, et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires , qu'ils soient positifs ou plus critiques… Un gros bisou d'ailleurs à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire et de me dire ce qu'ils en pensaient! Et pi comme je suis gentille, un gros bisou à tous ceux qui lisent ms ne laissent pas de review! (mais bon, bouh, pas bien de pas reviewer! lol)_

_**La bête qui sommeillait en lui…** _

La demi-lune, telle une mornille, brillait à travers la fenêtre du numéro 12, Grimmauld Place. A l'intérieur, le professeur Rémus Lupin dormait paisiblement. L'homme était en train de rêver, et, dans son rêve, la bête féroce qui sommeillait en lui s'était réveillée.

Il traqua sa victime jusque dans son lit, qui lui était familier. La silhouette de la jeune femme était facilement reconnaissable avec ses cheveux noirs reposant épars sur l'oreiller, tandis que de ses deux mains, elle étreignait un autre oreiller. Nymphadora Tonks semblait incarner l'innocence et la pureté : tout ce que la vie pouvait offrir de plus beau au professeur.

Mais ce fut le loup-garou, et non l'homme, qui se rapprocha, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune femme. L'animal fronça le museau lorsqu'il perçut l'odeur de la jeune femme, et sa soif de sang emplit son corps tout entier.

Mais il restait chez l'animal encore un écho d'humanité et Rémus sentit son cœur se glacer d'effroi. Le danger était évident, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour arrêter les évènements. Et dans sa tête, Rémus entendit résonner ce grand cri : « NON ! »

Pour toute réponse, le loup-garou sembla ricaner. Il réussirait à capturer sa proie !

Soudain, la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Elle fixa un long moment la créature penchée au-dessus de son lit.

Le loup-garou s'attendait à susciter la peur, il se délectait des cris qui allaient inévitablement suivre, il…

… Il émit un petit cri plaintif, tout juste digne d'un jeune chiot, lorsque la jeune femme lui asséna un violent coup de baguette sur son museau délicat. Le loup-garou fit un pas en arrière et hocha la tête.

La jeune femme était à présent assise dans son lit, et, bien réveillée, prit soudain conscience du péril de sa situation.

Une hideuse grimace se forma sur le visage du loup-garou. Il allait lui faire connaître ce qu'était la peur ! Sur cette pensée, la bête ouvrit grand les mâchoires et émit un grognement sourd.

Il y eut un raffut de tous les diables, et la bouffée d'air provenant de l'animal emmêla les cheveux de la jeune femme, tel un vent déchaîné. La bouche béante de la mort allait se refermer sur elle…

Mais à ce moment-là, elle jeta quelque chose dans la gueule du loup-garou.

Le loup se mit à tousser. Il ne pouvait plus émettre un son avec cet objet coincé en travers de sa gorge. Il se frappa la poitrine à l'aide d'une de ses pattes et réussit à déglutir. Hum, du chocolat ! Et du chocolat de chez Honeydukes, s'il ne se méprenait pas .

La jeune femme se tenait à présent à genoux sur le lit, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ca y est ? Monsieur a fini de faire son grincheux ? »

Mais le loup-garou n'allait pas si facilement faire une croix sur sa proie. Un simple coup de mâchoire mettrait fin à la discussion. D'un coup sec, il avança sa gueule… juste à temps pour que Tonks puisse lui asséner un bon coup d'oreiller sur le menton, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de refermer ses mâchoires. Puis, l'oreiller atterrit entre ses pattes.

« Bon, d'accord, tu peux reprendre ton oreiller. Maintenant viens te coucher. »

Tonks se poussa pour lui laisser une place.

Le loup-garou fixa l'oreiller qu'il tenait entre les pattes, et ressentit une lueur de victoire. Il se mit au lit, mais tourna le dos à la jeune femme pernicieuse qui lui avait mit une violente pichenette sur le nez et qui avait tenté de l'étouffer avec du chocolat, avant de le réduire à l'obéissance totale avec un simple oreiller. Et lorsqu'il fut confortablement installé, il était de nouveau lui-même, Rémus Lupin.

Rémus entendit Tonks marmonner : « Et dire que les hommes osent se plaindre du syndrome pré-menstruel ! On croit rêver ! »

Sur ce, Tonks vint se blottir contre son dos, lui entourant la taille de son bras. Tout était pardonné et elle se serra fort contre lui.

Rémus se réveilla dans un sursaut. Il n'était pas sur de savoir ce qui le perturbait le plus : sa peur de faire du mal à Tonks lorsqu'il se transformait en loup-garou, ou le fait que Tonks puisse partager son lit pour de bon. Etait-il possible que ce soit vrai? Tonks pouvait-elle réellement ne pas être effrayée par le loup-garou ?

De nouveau, Rémus ferma les yeux. Mais, tout en se rendormant, il aurait pu jurer sentir encore la présence réconfortante de la jeune femme. Après tout, c'était une nuit propice aux rêves les plus doux.

_A suivre..._

_Rendez-vous à la prochaine mise à jour, dès que possible c'est promis!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Rêves de demi-lune**

**_Petit mot de la traducteuse _**( ça pète plus que traductrice nan ?) : Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, me revoilou, et avec le dernier chapitre de « Rêves de demi-lune » en plus !

Pour rassurer tous mes fans (chut hein, j'ai envie d'y croire ! lol) donc je disais pour te rassurer, ô toi lecteur adoré, je n'étais pas mourrue, ni blessée ni même disparue dans la nature. Rien de tout ça, juste en train de plancher pour passer ce fichu Capes d'anglais, et c'est ainsi que vous avez à présent devant vous une professeuse d'anglais, une vraie de vraie, niark niark !

Sur ce, assez de blabla sur ma vie, place à la fic ! Enjoy et review ! (Et comme toujours, j'accepte tous les compliments, les fleurs, les chèques, le liquide, le champagne… bon éventuellement les insultes, mais uniquement si elles sont créatives !)

J'oubliais, dernière petite chose, je suis toujours à la recherche d'un bêta plus doué que moi en orthographe ! (eh oh, moi prof d'anglais, hein, pas prof de français !) Merci d'avance aux volontaires !

**Chapitre 4**

_**Le parrain**_

La demi-lune brillait tel un sourire peint sur l'immense toile de la nuit, mais Sirius n'y prêtait aucune attention. Son esprit vagabondait, amassant des pensées diverses et variées pour en nourrir ses rêves. Or cette nuit là, ces idées avaient toutes le même thème bien défini et pour le moins déroutant…

« Enfin, te voilà ! »

Tonks ouvrit grand la porte et, dans un cri aigu, s'exclama : « REMUS ! Il est temps d'y aller ! »

Sirius entendit la porte non loin du couloir s'ouvrir puis se fermer dans un claquement.

« Je ne sais comment te remercier, Patmol » lui dit Lupin tout en prenant la main de Tonks. Il la conduisit vers la sortie, la portant presque.

« Ils ont beaucoup de chance de t'avoir pour parrain. On sera rentré vers… »

«On sera rentré dans la soirée, ne nous attend pas !» intervint Tonks, juste avant que Lupin ne lui fasse franchir le seuil de la porte d'entrée.

Sirius s'arrêta net, regarda le couple disparaître et pencha la tête. Que venait-il d'accepter de faire ? Et qui étaient ces « ils » ? Harry était son seul filleul.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau et Lupin passa sa tête dans l'embrasure : « Prend garde à ce qu'ils lavent bien le derrière de leurs oreilles ! »

Dans un dernier claquement, la porte d'entrée se referma pour de bon, et Sirius se retrouva seul dans le couloir. Il se retourna et s'aperçut que son cœur battait la chamade. Puis il remarqua qu'il s'était changé en Patmol. Il remua la queue, juste pour s'en assurer, et s'avança jusqu'à la porte terriblement redoutée…

Pour sur, « ils » n'étaient autre que Harry et ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Des amis fidèles et loyaux, ces enfants, comme les Maraudeurs en leur temps. Bien, cela ne servait à rien de tergiverser.

Patmol s'approcha à nouveau de la porte. A présent, il pouvait entendre des cris aigus et autres bruits mystérieux provenant de la pièce. Ils manigançaient quelque chose sûrement ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, personne n'était mieux qualifié pour gérer pareille situation qu'un Maraudeur ! Il poussa la porte de son museau, et celle ci s'ouvrit, par magie.

« Oncle Sniffle ! » tous s'écrièrent en cœur.

L'énorme chien noir stoppa net, et ouvrit grand les yeux, consterné. Qu'essayaient-ils de faire ? Entrer en compétition avec les Weasley ?

« Tous sur Oncle Sniffle ! »

Les poils volèrent dans tous les sens lorsque Sirius se vit attaquer de toute part.

« Non, non ça suffit, arrêtez ça … » commença Sniffle. Mais personne ne l'écoutait.

Deux jeunes loups au pelage noir étaient en train de s'attaquer à ses pattes arrières. Il les chassa à coup de pattes, le plus doucement possible, mais leurs petites dents étaient bien aiguisées déjà ! Peu importe, les deux jeunes chiots, apparemment des jumeaux, roulèrent sur eux-mêmes, et bondirent à nouveau, se poursuivant l'un l'autre, entre ses pattes.

Mais l'attaque la plus féroce provint de la jeune et adorable chienne qui mordilla sa truffe. Elle émettait des grognements, remuait la queue frénétiquement puis se lançait dans une agression aérienne. Grâce à la taille de Sniffle, elle ne pouvait pas causer de véritable dommage, mais semblait se contenter de bondir dans les airs. Toutefois, ce qui horrifiait le plus ses yeux, c'était le pelage de la jeune chienne, d'un rose épouvantable.

Sniffle commença à courir autour de la pièce, afin de rester une cible mouvante, et donc plus difficile à atteindre. Mais d'un seul coup, il trébucha contre le quatrième petit de la meute, le plus âgé. Celui-ci avait le pelage brun, et jusqu'à présent, s'était contenté de rester assis dans un coin, tout en mordillant avec la plus grande attention un livre d'une taille impressionnante.

Heureusement, le jeune chiot studieux réussit bien mieux que son parrain à contenir ses frères et sœur. Il émit un jappement de surprise lorsque cette dernière atterrit sur lui après un bond et un autre lorsque ses frères le renversèrent.

Après s'être débarrassé d'eux, le jeune chiot émit un grognement assez féroce qui eut pour effet de stopper net les autres.

« Maman et Papa nous ont demandés de bien nous tenir, sinon nous ne pourrions pas jouer avec Oncle Sniffle, vous vous rappelez ? » dit la voix de la raison de la meute. Puis il hocha la tête, mais on pouvait presque le voir rouler les yeux.

La petite sœur, assise sur son arrière-train, baissa la tête, comme pour réfléchir à ce que son frère venait de dire, tandis que les jumeaux se contentèrent de traîner la langue.

La jeune chienne demanda, d'une voix railleuse : « Et alors ? Il ne peut pas nous forcer à reprendre notre forme humaine ! »

Puis elle poursuivit, d'un ton plus hésitant : « Euh, il ne peut pas, si ? »

« Non, en effet, mais il peut faire disparaître Sniffle. »

Les chiots émirent un jappement de consternation, mais leur grand frère continua : « Ce qui signifie que ce serait Oncle Sirius qui nous surveillerait. »

Sniffle se baissa pour couvrir ses oreilles de ses pattes, tandis que les hurlements à la mort des jeunes chiots emplirent la pièce.

« Patmol ? Allez Sirius, réveille-toi ! » siffla Lupin à son camarade de chambrée pour la nuit, irrité d'avoir était tiré d'un curieux rêve dans lequel il se retrouvait perdu au milieu d'un champ de citrouilles, à la recherche de Tonks.

Au lieu de répondre, Sirius grogna de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que Lupin lui lance un oreiller.

« Mff Lunard ? » fut la réponse étouffée qui sortit du lit de Sirius.

« Tu hurlais à la mort, on aurait dit le chien des Baskerville ! » répondit simplement Lupin.

« Le chien de qui ? » demanda Sirius après avoir retiré l'oreiller de son visage et s'être redressé.

« Rien rien, juste une histoire moldue » répondit Lupin. « Maintenant rend-moi cet oreiller s'il te plait ! »

Sirius serra l'oreiller contre lui et sourit malicieusement.

« Désolé, les oreillers sont une possession sacrée de la très noble et très ancienne maison des Black je te signale. »

« Très bien, je peux vivre avec ça. »

Sur ce, Lupin fit mine de se recoucher, puis ajouta : « Et tu rêvais d'Emmeline je suppose ? »

L'oreiller vint heurter Lupin de plein fouet.

« Mille mercis, Patmol ! »

« Oh, la ferme Lunard » répondit Sirius, mais il se rallongea, le sourire aux lèvres.

Rêver d'Emmeline semblait une bonne idée aprèspareil cauchemar. Imaginez-vous, Tonks et Lupin ! Seulement en rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

**Fin**

_Fin du chapitre, mais aussi fin de cette histoire ! Rendez-vous très bientôt pour la suite de cette saga, avec une nouvelle histoire ! Et vivi, quand je dis « bientôt » cette fois-ci, je veux dire bientôt dans quelques jours, et pas bientôt dans quelques mois !_


End file.
